Deneve
Etymology デネヴ may be attempted transliteration of "Deneuve," deriving from Latin, Italian and Spanish "of snow." Related to Latin feminine names "Neva" and "Neve" (snow). "Deneuve" is actually ドヌーブ. VIZ and most English scanlations use "Deneve." English anime pronounces デネヴ as den-uh-vah, German as den-ah-vu. Both are acceptable as neither language has abrupt v'' sound in デネヴ. Name may allude to French actress Catherine Deneuve. Pronounced da-neve in French. Appearance Pixie hairstyle. Wears three layers of spaulders with uniform. During 7-year Timeskip, she replaces her Organization uniform. But instead of "Zettai Ryouiki" look—light armor worn over sleeved top, gaped stockings and short skirt—Deneve wears tank top, skin-tight bottoms and when in battle, spaulders and breastplate. Personality Calm demeanor, even under demanding situations. But can appear blase or sullen at times. Also provocative, as with her first meeting with Undine.''Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 163; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 686 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2'', "Yoma War Record II," p. 686 *Yoki: B+ *Agile: B *Strength: C *Mental: C+ *Sensing: C *Leadership: C 'Class' Deneve is a Defensive Type warrior, her innate ability being Instant Reproduction.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 686 'Technique' 'Ultra-recovery' Instant Reproduction enables Ultra-recovery.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 686 'Twin Sword' Agile baseline (B) enables Twin Sword. 'Evaluation' History 'Childhood' Hometown in southern region of Mucha.Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 154 In Pieta, during one-to-one talk with Undine, Deneve confesses how as a young child, she witnesses her older sister sacrifice her life to save Deneve from a Yoma. Great guilt results.Claymore 10, Scene 055, pp. 116–117; Claymore, Anime Scene 20 'Organization' 'Early days' After Deneve became a Claymore warrior, she would fight suicidally. Until Helen tells her: "It's perfectly natural to always want to stay alive. We're only human after all".Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. 118; Claymore, Anime Scene 20 Afterward, Deneve fights with survival of herself and her comrades in mind. Helen becomes Deneve's closest associate. 'Pablo Hunt' Deneve, as member of Pablo Hunt, is forced to wait a week for Clare. When Clare arrives, Deneve joins the fight between Helen and Clare, till Miria breaks it up.Claymore 5, Scene 025, pp. 125–126; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 Later in Pablo Mountains, the Pablo Awakened tears off Deneve's arm.Claymore 5, Scene 027, p. 168; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 She regenerates it,Claymore 5, Scene 027, p. 180; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 but is wounded again. After the Awakened is killed, Deneve awakens to heal her injuries.Claymore 6, Scene 030, p. 88; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 Before Helen and Clare can behead Deneve, she returns to normal.Claymore 6, Scene 030, p. 94; Claymore, Anime Scene 11 The four warriors become friends, pledging to meet again.Claymore 6, Scene 031, p. 114; Claymore, Anime Scene 11 They do so in Northern Campaign. 'Northern Campaign' Assigned to Team Undine: Zelda (No. 24), Claudia (No. 36) and Juliana (No. 43). Initially hostile to Undine.Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 163; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Scouts' During first battle with the three scouts, the Armadillo Awakened nearly overcomes Teams Flora and Undine. During the battle, Deneve halfway beheads Armadillo. But Undine helps push down Deneve's sword.Claymore 10, Scene 054, pp. 77–78; Claymore, Anime Scene 19. Later in a store-room, Deneve discovers Undine shrunk to her true slender form. She sees her own past in Undine's. Deneve makes peace, saying the team will support Undine.Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. 119; Claymore, Anime Scene 20 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Deneve appears in flashback. Miria has Task Force warriors each take half dose of Yoki Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during battle, warrior's lack of Yoki makes her appear dead to both Awakened Beings and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 83–87 Northern Army invades Pieta. After losing three Awakened, Rigaud decides to decapitate the Task Force leadership. He kills Veronica, then Undine.Claymore 10, Scene 057, p. 177 He wounds Deneve. Helpless, Deneve despairs she could not protect Undine.Claymore 11, Scene 058, p. 22 After last battle of Pieta, Deneve is one of seven survivors.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 93–94 ='Anime' = Northern Army invades Pieta, but retreats. Rigaud sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 23 Clare chases Priscilla. Miria leads Deneve and Helen to volcano, where Clare and Priscilla fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Next day, Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare desert Organization. Deneve leaves with Helen. For Deneve, anime series ends here.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' Deneve is one of seven Ghosts who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoki-less techniques. Miria serves as captain. Despite risking exposure, Ghosts rescue David Hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 065, pp. 64–65 Meanwhile, in deserted village, Clare finds evidence that Lucky may be alive. Back at cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she will accompany Clare. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 067, p. 'Toulouse' Deneve, Miria, Helen and Clare rescue Audrey's Hunt from Riffle.Claymore 13, Scene 070, p. In Lavoy, Ghosts help Galatea defeat Agatha Claymore 14, Scene 077, p. . Afterward, Miria relates her research on Organization (Miria's Hypothesis).Claymore 15, Scene 079, p. Miria lets Clare travel west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Uma—to find Lucky. And Helen south to Mucha with Deneve. Tabitha, together with Galatea, Clarice and Miata, stay with Miria in Lavoy.Claymore 16, Scene 085, p. 'Mucha' 'Dietrich' Deneve and Helen plan to visit their hometowns. But they run across Dietrich's Hunt.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. Awakened Being lures hunt into river. Helen, then Deneve rescue hunt.Claymore 16, Scene 085, p. 'Isley' Dietrich, feeling indebted, insists on following them. Later, Helen senses extreme Yoki from unnamed town.Claymore 16, Scene 086, p. Despite Dietrich's warning, Helen and Deneve visit town anyway, hoping to catch a glance of Isley for a thrill. But Isley sees through their disguise and attacks. Deneve and Helen fight for their lives.Claymore 16, Scene 086, p. 'Demonic presence' Abyss Eaters interrupt fight and attack Helen, Deneve and Isley.Claymore 16, Scene 087, p. Dietrich intervenes, telling Helen and Deneve to keep still, or Eaters will attack.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. Dietrich, Deneve and Helen escape as Eaters destroy Isley.Claymore 16, Scene 089, p. 'Lautrec' Helen's eye is wounded by an Abyss Eater. Deneve takes Helen west to Lautrec to find Cynthia, so Helen's eye can be regenerated.Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 'Clare' After Cynthia heals Helen's eye, Helen and Deneve head for Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 093, p. But they run into rod volley from Destroyer.Claymore, Scene 094, p. 'Incarnation of destruction' Parasitic Rods morph into Hellcats, which attack Clare, Deneve and Helen.Claymore 17, Scene 095, p. 'Priscilla' Clare confronts Priscilla for the first time since Clare's childhood. Clare is ready to abandon friends and her humanity to avenge Teresa's death.Claymore 18, Scene 100, p. 150–151 Clare's attacks fail. When Helen asks why Clare cannot awaken, Deneve says, "A great big block by the name of Jean."Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. 170 Deneve and Helen grab Clare and flee Priscilla. They race toward Destroyer.Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. Destroyer swallows Clare before Priscilla's arrival. Priscilla fights Deneve and Helen. But Priscilla too gets swallowed.Claymore 19, Scene 105, p. 'Return to Holy City' Ghosts repel Yoma invasion.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 108, p. Later, Ghosts bring back Yoma cocoon to Lavoy. After Tabitha recovers from Miria's wounds, she gets into fight with Deneve, who prevents Tabitha from going to Staff to save Miria.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 109, p. 'Staff' 'Anastasia's Hunt' Ghosts decide to rescue Miria, anyway. Deneve leads group. Ghosts save Anastasia's Hunt.Claymore, Scene 111, p. But at a juncture, Deneve lets Tabitha decide which path to take. Tabitha chooses to destroy a Yoma-making facility over Miria.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 112, p. 'Abyssal One' ='Miria' = Ghosts find Miria battling an awakened Hysteria. Anastasia yanks Miria to earth.Claymore, Scene , p. While Cynthia and Uma regenerate Miria, Deneve and Ghosts decide to rescue the two warriors impaled on Hysteria's limbs.Claymore, Scene , p. ='Rescue' = Six warriors attack—Deneve, Anastasia, Dietrich, Nike, Helen and Tabitha. They use Anastasia's Winged Move to stay aloft.Claymore, Scene , p. Hysteria evades Helen's Flexible Limb Stretching-Drill Sword attack, but fails to spot Dietrich and Nike, who cut free the captives. Anastasia and Helen catch the plunging warriors.Claymore, Scene , p. Yoki hidden, Tabitha succeeds in approaching Hysteria, then clipping her wings. But when the others close in, Hysteria instantly retreats to earth. The warriors are left crossing each other's swords.Claymore, Scene , p. ='Counterattack' = Suddenly, Hysteria flies skyward, destroying Deneve's left arm, then Nike's right. High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires her bladed appendages. A blade carves out the side of Dietrich's abdomen. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured.Claymore, Scene , p. Additional details From Claymore Intimate Persona, 覚醒 Kakusei (Awakening): Deneve—Hana Takeda 4:09 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Pablo Hunt Category:Northern Campaign Category:7-year Timeskip Category:Ghosts